Beauty and the Nerd
by Irishneko18
Summary: The modern, twisted tale of Beauty and the Beast. Sesshomaru, the beautiful youkai, and Kagome, the poorest and sadly nerdiest person in Tokyo High, have come to a stand-off! Is this a sign of true love? Sess/Kag, San/Mir, Inu/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

**A/N: ** so I always enjoy Nerd/Jock pairings, and this one will be around Sesshomaru and Kagome. This will be my little twist from _Beauty and the Beast_, so this will be called _Beauty and The Nerd. _So enough of my insane chatter: on with the show!

**Beauty and the Nerd: **

**Meet the Beauty **

Five hundred years ago you would have never seen humans and demons co-mingling together in a school yard. The demons of the Feudal Era would have gasped to see demons and humans reproducing together to form….hanyous! But over those five hundred years a lot had happened, couples such as the great Inutaisho and his human lover and mate Izayoi. The story of the great Taiyoukai and his powerful mate were told for these hundred years, in which both he and his wife still ruled in modern Japan. The modernization of Japan through the integration of humans and demons alike made the lives of both species easier, for the threat of their lives was no longer there.

Now for modern Japan!

The easiest way to see how both species have mingled would be in the schools. Yes, Kami, the place where everyone looses their hopes, falls in love, gets their hearts even more broken. And the poor human women, having to deal with the beauty of the most mighty of youkai, with their sleek bodies and ever present assets. Women fawned over the teenage demons, especially in a large high school such as Tokyo High. The demon and hanyou teens were not one to disappoint and would be ever helpful with the dealings of human female flesh.

The Tashio brothers, both children of Inutaisho, but of different mothers, were the most fawned over teenage boys in Tokyo High….

I cannot do it! Lets cut to the case…fawned over? Really? No the males took any available attempt to have a good time with them!

Sorry about that…should have been calmer, now back to my…um…story? The brothers were of different mothers, InuYasha the youngest from the pairings of the great Inutaisho and his beautiful mate: Izayoi. The oldest Sesshomaru was between Inutashio and his affair with Inukimi, a young Inu youkai who had, had such great passion for the young lord.

The school itself was built with the money from this powerful lord, being one of the first to integrate the _higher _demons and the _lowly _humans. For such as InuYasha, made form the coupling of youkai and human, this was no big change. But for someone of Sesshomarus background, this meant that he had to _subject! _himself to lowly, common humans. His father, when he had looked upon him with the cold eyes of his mother, had merely looked back at him with mock-amusement and told him to go to _school. _

Ah but Sesshomaru did, and because of his mysterious aloofness teenage girls fell over their feet when he walked by. In the beginning they felt distaste for the way he would turn his nose up at them, but after a few months their hormones took advantage of them. He was beautiful, and in a way had better skin, hair, and teeth then all the girls in the school, and they loved him for it. There were attempts to cut his hair, to grab his clothing, and at one point he had to jump above a crowd to get away form their prying hands…and scissors of course.

The love for InuYasha was not so…alluring or strong. He gave himself to girls and in return he was popular, but he had no mysterious attitude that drew them to him. He kept several steady girlfriends (…like two weeks each) before staying with Chie, the school President.

Sesshomaru did not wish to reside with beings that we beneath him, but for some reason his aloof demeanor just kept bringing them closer. His eyes were the same honey yellow as his fathers and his _STEP-_brothers. The silver hair could be seen in all three, as well as the angular jaw and face. But there is where the similarities ended between the brothers. He had a tawny build of his father with broad shoulders with lean muscles.

His was…a _beauty. _In a since he was more beautiful then all the girls in the school, and all loved him, all adored him for his attitude and his attractiveness…except for one. All girls wanted to know what it would feel like to have him brace above them, his white skin covered with sweat, and his beast bleeding into his eyes. All wanted to know what he looked like without the slacks and t-shirts…all except for one. One girl out of hundreds wanted nothing to do with him. He knew her for one reason, because she had just preceded to dump a carton of milk over his silvery head.

This morning Sesshomaru had scoffed at the thought of school, but had gone as he always did. He had dragged a still sleeping hanyou with him, as instructed by his father…he would not do so willingly. He had proceeded to drive his very expensive, very red car to school. He did not think he would have any trouble, that it would be just like any other day. But that day…was not going to be to his liking. As he pulled into the lot for school, he notices a very beat-up blue pickup going to back into the spot right in front of the school. Being ever gracious, Sesshomaru took advantage of this open situation and whizzed behind the truck and parked his car with precision. This ended up with the driver of said truck not seeing said sports car until a very expensive _crunch_ was heard through the parking lot and school yard.

"What the fuck! Sesshomaru!" Looking over at his annoying brother, Sesshomaru found his eyes wide and finally awake. "Your car is smashed." Doors were opened from both cars and both drivers came to the site of the crash. The back bumper of the trucks actually looked….better then before. The very expensive car…not so much.

"Miko…you hit my car." The words were directed to the girl in front of him. InuYasha being ever so observant to privacy, just crossed his arms and smirked at the girl in front of him. The girl, the poorest and sadly smartest girl Tokyo High, looked nothing but the part of the class nerd. Her eyes were fish eyed behind thick glasses. Her hair was put back into a tight bun, and her lips were not glossed.

"Me!" Pointing wildly at herself Kagome looked at him. "I was backing in! You are the one that who should have watched out!" She pointed wildly at him then.

"Say…wench, how much do you think this car cost?" Said question was from a very disgruntled hanyou who just pushed her back a step.

"Hanyou…" a growl was heard as Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "This is none of your concern." With a slight growl in return InuYasha just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the school.

"Fine, you handle the wench then." he said the statement hotly under his breath.

"This car will have to be fixed… this Sesshomaru will not drive a car with a dented bumper."

"Me? You are the one that hit me…" He looked back at her with a bland expression, cold and stoic. "You will pay for this…if you do not, I will obtain legal council from my father, the man who is paying for you to attend this school."

"…" What could she say to that? She could not disagree with him, he father did pay for her attendance. Being from the outskirts of Tokyo, she was not permitted to attend the school for free, but the Taiyoukai had granted her permission and had paid the money for her to go here.

"We are in agreement," With an elegant shrug to his shoulders, he grabbed his bag and found his way to the school. Kagome sighed, parking his truck in the back of the lot, she followed after him, already missing the first bell as it rang.

Third period rolled around, with Kagome locked happily in Statistics, with Mr. Toga teaching the effectiveness of standard deviation and z-scores to the class. Sitting in front, by herself like always, Kagome glanced outside just for a second to see something that made her blood boil. Her…truck…was…being…towed! With a fury of noise she pushed back her chair, grabbed her bag and tried to storm outside. Mr. Toga would have none of this.

"Higurashi! Get back into your seat!" With a strict finger he pointed back to her seat, his black eyes hard and determined.

"Mr. Toga, I have to go outside, someone is towing my truck," With a drop of her back she instructed his view outside and heard a soft laughter from the hanyou and his friends in back.

"Ah she doesn't have her poor crappy truck no more!" The hanyou and his pack, consisting of a Monk named Miroku Houshi, a demon exterminator (ironic?) named Sango Yamatai, and his stoic brother looked on.

"Do you know why they are doing this?" Mr. Toga looked onward, feeling slightly worried now for his favorite student. Angrely shaking her head she ran for the door.

"I know why." The voice was bland and monotone, coming from the older of the brothers. "This is how she is paying for the damage on my vhiecle."

"You…did…what?" With eyes hard as stone, Kagome stomped back towards the stoic youkai. "Your towing my car…because you were to stupid to watch where you park?" The comment was met with startled gasps as Kagome turned her back to him and continued to stomp down the aisle to the door. She did not notice the silent lunge of the youkai. She felt two sharp pin points of pain in her neck as the Inu held her in place.

"Never turn your back on me." He took his teeth from her neck, puzzled at why his demon would want to punish a lowly human with his demon instincts.

"I don't care what you think!" Ignoring the growling from the demons, particularly the one she just spend half an hour trying to get out of his arms, and went towards the door. Looking back she gave him a low growl of her own before shutting the door firmly behind her.

Calling the tow company, Kagome found that all the paperwork for her truck had been turned in already and that all of it was sadly legal. She would be without any kind of transportation because some youkai was too spoiled. She wasn't happy, not at all. She could feel her angry rising every period, as she heard people continue to talk about the incident between her, Sesshomaru, and her poor unlucky truck. Seventh period, lunch, ran by, and the fury and anger growing in her were at its peak. Her miko powers were high now, and she wanted nothing more then to squash that silver head into the ground. With her head held high she grabbed a carton of milk. As she walked by the table of the pack, she saw all eyes, except for _his_, on her and warningly growled at him.

She didn't know why she growled, she only saw the raised eyebrows of InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku before they turned wide eyes as the creamy milk from the carton poured over an unexpected youkai's head.

Sesshomaru turned towards the offensive miko with crimson eyes, and with a feral sneer got up. Milk continued to roll off of his head and onto his clothing, some gathering by his eyes and nose. The growl that came from his throat made the hair on everyone's neck stand up. And made Kagome think of the two wounds still on her own neck. She still did not back down. With a threatening growl of her own, she took a warning step forward coming toe to toe with the demon.

**A/N: **So that's the first chapter, this will only be maybe three-four chapters long. So what did you think! Leave a review, tell me if you enjoyed my first chapter so far!

-Irish!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to InuYasha or characters

**A/N: **A quick note here, I really don't usually do this with my fanfics but this time I would like to thank all the reviewers for the first chapter of _Beauty and The Nerd_, really I didn't think that I was going to get _that_ many reviews for the first chapter. So I would like to individually thank all of you: _J'adorelejapon, Dee69, Hattaru, TheKmess, Spoilergirl13, gomemaru, Sushiwriter09, BlackEcho33, RubyJeweler, Asa, kim92b, Thundara, foggier, Megan Consoer, casedeputy, DelSan 13. _Thanks All!

**Beauty and the Nerd:**

**Meet the Nerd**

Now to the humans, there were two distinct sides. One side thought that integrating with the demons would be a good thing, it would been equality for both sides. Yet, the other side remembered humans that were murdered by those _beasts, _they watched families fall, watched homes burn. Mikos fell within this group; their jobs were to purify the demons, to protect one another, to make sure those animals did not harm any humans.

But the integration commenced, and humans and demons began to interact. Kagome was just indifferent, her soul being too good to try to give judgment. But her judgment was out on what particular demon…the stupid, egotistical Tashio brothers…especially the oldest one.

The milk she had just drizzled over his head swam along his high cheek-bones and dripped off his chin, dropping down and splattering onto her scuffed high-tops. She stepped closer to him, even as he growled harshly at her courage.

Do you think she really wanted to be here? Standing up to the son of the man who paid for her education? Did she look stupid? She really didn't want to, but what he did finally crossed the line.

The students of Tokyo High had put up with the brothers for too long, and him towing her only way too school was just too far!

Looking onto the two, outsiders would have sworn the lethal demon would destroy the delicate woman, but those people did not know her.

She looked plain next to the exotic demon, she snorted under her breath, anyone looked plain next to the demon. Her eyes were a sharp blue, her lashes just sweeping the top of her cheeks. She had to crane her neck back to stare into the eyes of the demon in front of her…but hell she came this far, why not finish it. Her clothing was cheap and most of the time from a second-hand shop, and god her glasses. So thick they made her eyes look fish-like.

She shook her head, trying to clear and thoughts, and found the demon still growling at her. She did what came naturally…she growled back. The three pairs of eyes from Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha blinked in unison and Kagome would have found it hilarious any other time.

"…You probably shouldn't do that…" The voice of Sango floated up between the two rivals. She did not entirely like the girl but thinking about it, she really didn't know her. She had transferred to Tokyo High in the tenth grade. Sango became startled as the two whipped their heads towards her, and both gave a loud "Shut up!"

"You better step down wench…he's fucking pissed." InuYasha's voice followed after Sango's and she found herself stepping forwards towards the demon in front of her, and holding her breath she let out another impressive growl. InuYasha rolled his eyes, he knew that the wench couldn't understand his brothers growls, that was his inner Inu talking, his beast wanting submission from someone he viewed _lowe_r than him. InuYasha opened his mouth and let out a short bark, then let a whimper follow.

"_You know she can't understand you asshole,"_ He followed this growled lined with a short bark, _"She's just a stupid wench." _

His brother looked back at him, eyes blazing as crimson leaked into their golden depths. The only thing that came to InuYasha's mind was 'Ohhhh Shit!,' his brother growled back at him:

"_She will submit to me," _Sesshomaru's fists clenched at his side when he noticed that the girl still hadn't let up.

InuYasha knew that something wasn't…right? His brother had the best control over his inner youkai then any other. His father could not even match him, he was known for his cool, stoic exterior. And at that moment, that control had a large crack in it, and the further the wench pushed it, the bigger the crack would become; until it broke all together.

"You asshole," Lifting her hand, Kagome pocked the demon in the chest, "towed my truck!"

She suspected him to answer, but the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she was reminded of the puncture wounds in her neck still. His eyes though dulled, before more crimson flooded into them. The gold began to disappear entirely, leaving only eerie red eyes watching her. He lifted his head and loud out a snarl and raised his lips in a sneer.

Without must thought Kagome did the same, lifted her lip in a snarl, curving her lip up. Though hers was not as impressive as his…she did not have those lethal fangs. She didn't see him move, but felt him. In a moment she was on the cafeteria floor with the demon over her, his growls returning three times as worse, and his arms on either side of her head, caging her in.

He had settled his knees on either side of her hips, and used the powerful thigh muscles to hold her down as her miko energy began to pulse. Her head hurt, when he had tackled her, her head had beat against the tiled floor.

Everyone in the cafeteria went into freak mode…people were running and screaming. They kept repeating that he was out of control…which he kind of was.

Teachers came in…but none dared to interfere. None dared to mess with a powerful demon like Sesshomaru. But Kagome sometimes didn't have the luxury, with a stubburn nod to herself she watched his eyes burn into her. As a miko she knew what he wanted, he wanted her submission, but hell if she would give it to him. With a snarl back at him, she did something even he would not have expected.

Through the years of fighting, never had an opponent went against him, even when they were this far into a quarrel. Raising her head Kagome bunched up the muscles in her neck, knocked her head up and hit it hard against Sesshomaru's. Using her miko energy to help, she added purifying energy with it. Using the strength in her arms, she managed to catch him off guard and with that she used the extra strength to push him over and with no hesitation was on top of him.

**A/N:** I know that was really quick and again thank you for all the reviews!

Ja ne,

Irish


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Insert here ^_^

**A/N: **Hey guys! I cannot believe how many reviews that I received for this fan fiction! Awesome, well keep it up guys! Thanks to: _djinnia, Asa, Casedeputy, Hattaru, Lady Giselle, kat1023, Sushiwriter09, TheKmess, DelSan 13, LadyDogDemon, Regin, ILuvMMS, and dark lily amber! _

Thanks everyone!

**Beauty and the Nerd: **

**What has she done now? **

She…was…an…idiot. That was the only thought that went through Kagome's head. She was stupid, a moron, an idiot, any of the above would do. She had tired to make a dominating Inu youkai submit to her…on the floor of the cafeteria. She blinked rapidly, her mind zeroing in on something totally different then the exotic demon beneath her. The…cafeteria floor, how many people walked there, dropped food there…and she had laid there. Ewww! She heard a distant growl and her felt his wrists flex under her hands, felt the power of those lean muscles and felt a hint of desire. She blushed and shook her head. She forced more energy into her hands, allowing the blue lights to surge around his wrist, creating a brace. His growling grew more insistent as he noticed her attention drifting away.

The flesh beneath her hands felt warm, warm and strong. She swallowed and felt her glasses fall further down her nose…it was just her luck. Her hair hung wildly around her head, giving her the look of bed head. A lingering piece of hair was stuck between her lips and she tired whole heartedly to blow it out. The situation would usually amuse Sesshomaru. Usually being the key word…it would be much more amusing if it was his half brother instead of himself, if it was not on a grimy cafeteria floor, and if his hair wasn't stuck to some unknown something on said floor.

"Miko…" His voice was grave, his mouth lifted in a sneer, and his eyes a glowing mass of red. She too would have found the situation amusing if…it wasn't her trying to hold down a powerful demon…if said demon wasn't the son of a certain man…and if she, well, had some brains left in her head. If all that was changed she would most certainly laugh her head off. Kami…the brain part would still be nice to have now!

The other students had mostly quickly and not so quietly exited the cafeteria. As if they had never seen a nerd take on one of the prestigious students at the school. Wait…no one was as stupid as she was right now…at this very moment.

Sesshomaru's wrists were starting to burn…a lot. His demon wasn't too happy and he wanted the nerd atop him to stop talking to herself…in her head, and to let go of this Sesshomaru's wrists. His beast may have taken over his body, but he had been suppressing the youkai ability to use his demon powers. But, he felt his power rising anyway, because him and his demon…were not too happy to say the least.

Submission…a not too long word, but something that both sides wanted to have. Of course, Sesshomaru had the whole instinct thing, the whole thousand year traditions thing. Kagome…she was just a stubborn nerd who wanted this demon to give her back her truck. She cried an imaginary tear for her little truck.

"Miko! You will refrain from touching this Sesshomaru any further!" Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru leaning up as far as his prone position would and his stiff neck to yell in her face. His lips were still in that tell-tale sneer and his fang glinted in the badly lit florescent lights.

During her…brain delay, Kagome had let her body rest more fully on Sesshomaru's. Her hips were now fit snuggly against his, and her thighs were gripped around his. She had settled her chest atop his as she had tried to remove the hair from between her lips. The situation was turning very intriguing.

"You…towed…my…truck!" She let go of one of his wrist, really she wasn't thinking. In her deep mind…really, really deep, she knew that he could beat her one handed. She lifted that finger to poke him in his chest…again. The situation became more interesting.

Sesshomaru grabbed that offending wrist, why would this human think she could touch him? And pushing his body up he was met with a surprising struggle by the miko. She fought back, growling in a low voice. A growl that female inu's usually used when they…um…were in a position….during…mating. Those sounds were meant to see if a male was strong enough to even try to approach her.

The struggle ensued, a powerful youkai against his adversary, this equally powerful Miko. He got his other hand free, hearing her hiss. Kagome tried to punch him, but felt her glasses fall further down her nose. He raised his upper body up and continued to manipulate (manhandle in Kagome's ability) her body until he got her wrists trapped with one of his. She growled menacingly over the rim of her glasses, fire spitting from those blue depths. He now sat in a sitting position, his chest pushing against her breasts, his rumbling breath against her forehead.

"You are going to pay dearly for your insolence, Miko." His voice was deeper, and the crimson in his eyes was quite brighter. She noticed something else, the markings along his cheeks were more jagad than before, and she had a bad feeling that she had antagonized the beast too much, and she feared it was to his breaking point.

A howl sounded from his lips and Kagome felt sweat drip from her brow. How did she get into this situation…

**A/N: **So I hope you enjoyed Chapter Three! Leave me a review I read them all!

-Irish!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any related characters L Wish I did though!

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. So side note!: So if you guys decide to review and are not loged in to or are not a member. If you review, in the line where you put a name, just write something in. I have a good reason for this promise! I like to thank people for reviewing on the chapter before, if there is not name on the review I cannot thank you! J

Thanks to: _Sushiwriter09, TheKmess, TigerBones, RubyJeweler, LadyNica, and for the three reviews who didn't write a name! _

**Beauty and the Nerd: **

**Why is she biting…?**

It was like the flood gates had opened, like all that water being held back was rushing forward. The eerie howl that flooded Kagome's ears made the fang marks on the back of her neck burn…but it didn't hurt at all, it stung but didn't hurt. It felt as though it was trying to stop her from squirming. When she continued to squirm in Sesshomaru's lap, the marks would burn, but when she stopped they too did.

Well that was her luck, being stubborn as she was she would just keep on struggling. But no! He had to try to submit her. What would that really prove? He was a full demon, she was a _human _miko! For Kami's sake! He was still making that insistent sound, something between a growl and a rumble.

Sesshomaru rolled crimson eyes, felt like swatting her nose like she would to a young pup and wanted to chuckle when she tried to use the force of head tilted backwards to move her glasses back up her nose. He felt kind of bad for her. She was the only person ever to overpower him at all, even just for a moment. He should have been enraged at her, but he was more puzzled then anything. Looking at her, he would have never even thought that she could put up such a fight, and would have never guessed her to be that courageous…or is it stupid?

She should have wore contacts…even though her eyes dried out to fast, which was strange because they watered a lot too. A puzzled look came over her features. How could they be dry if they watered?

Kagome felt a hostile growl right next to her chest, coming from the irritated demon in front of her. She looked up, startled to find him not an inch away from her face. His breath fanned along her cheeks, making them moist and warm. He was angry…again. Kagome gulped down her breath, and let out an unmistakable sigh. The growl picked up in volume. He moved his hands so that only one grasped both of her wrists and he lifted them so that they loomed over her head, he used the other to grasp her hair at the back of her neck. With the pony tail lifted away he used cool fingers to gently sooth the fang marks on her neck. The fingers felt cool, and they made her body limp with comfort.

Kagome knew that this kind of touch, a soothing hand was part of a demons way of showing dominance. Basically telling the submissive that they are the only ones that can give or take away pain. Well too bad for this demon, cause she was never good at being submissive.

She opened her mouth and let out a howl of her own…well more of a strangled one. It sounded out and Sesshomaru blinked his eyes, and was even more surprised when her gaze traveled below his face to his neck. He really didn't know what she was thinking but he was sure it wasn't good.

Letting out a war cry of her own Kagome swooped down and using her Miko powers too help her, locked her teeth around the spot where his shoulder met his neck. She heard a hiss, a growl and a rumble. One that soothed both. Kagome used her powers to strengthen her hold, and using her slightly sharp canines bit into the soft skin under her lips. Instinctually, Sesshomaru let out a whimper, but than his mind caught up with him and he let out a caustic growl. He let go of her wrists to grasp her hair and pull her away, but he couldn't do it.

She was just not smart. Why would she want to even try to bite him? Why? She let her arms down to grasp his shirt in her hands. His blood flooded her mouth, it left a coppery taste in her mouth, but one that tasted sweet and tart. She instinctively sucked harder on the spot wanted more of the blood. He was growling still, but now it was low and held a hint of purr to it. She lifted her head, letting a drop slide down the side of her mouth, her gaze locked onto his. There was something different in his gaze, it was more heated with a hint of cloudiness to them.

His eyes followed the blood as it slide from the side of her mouth, it drifted down almost to her chin. He leant down, his tongue coming out to catch the drop and trace it back to her lips while his gaze was still locked with hers….and the beast was in control now.

What did she get herself into?

**A/N: **So I hope you enjoyed my update, it was my treat to all my reviewers! So thanks guys!

-Irish!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything InuYasha related

**A/N: **Hey guys…so importance of this is to thank all my reviewers: _The Kmess, J'adorelejapon, aSA, RubyJeweler, Sushiwriter09, LadyNica, Peyton Cummings, , Lovers, Ditto Princess, Hattaru, and matsujun. _And those who did not put a name a thank you to you to.

Mating Question: Soooo did Sesshomaru and Kagome just get married on the cafeteria floor? Maybe….just maybe!

**Contest! ** At the end of this chapter in my Authors Notes will talk to you all about a contest I am holding, so read and than read more! So don't forget about that! 

**Beauty and the Nerd **

**What with the looks? **

Kagome had never thought of it…but blood was a strange tasting substance. Don't get her wrong, she used to get a paper cut and just suck on it until no more blood welled up. But she had never concentrated on the taste of said substance. But the blood from _him_ was entirely different. It tasted so good, and as she had drawn her lips away she felt like getting more. Her eyes were dazed and glasses crooked when she looked up at Sesshomaru.

But really…what was wrong with her? Biting a demon…especially an inu demon…whose father basically ran the whole country. Kagome rolled her eyes at herself, didn't concentrate on the demon in front of her and drew her eyebrows down over confused eyes. Why did his blood taste so different anyways? It really wasn't fair. Her eyes moved as she talked to herself in her head, and fascinated and slightly irritated crimson eyes followed her.

It was like demons were better…even on a molecular level. It…wasn't…fair! Kagome was taken from her thoughts as the irritated full demon in front of her lapped at her chin again, as if to get minute traces of the blood from himself that was left behind. He was growling again and Kagome felt like she had been hearing the static from a radio.

"Ah…so" she dragged out the sentence and felt herself being watched carefully, but his gaze was latched onto her lips. She nervously licked her bottom lip and within an instant he was furiously snarling in her face. He had put his face not a centimeter away from hers, lips lifted and Kagome could feel his breath against cheek.

Why didn't his breath stink? It was meatloaf day anyways…

She began to bite her bottom lips nervously as if to take out the stress of the situation on the poor sensitive tissue. Sesshomaru's crimson eyes followed those teeth, as they latched hesitantly on to the pink tissue. There were traces of blood on her lower lip, and Sesshomaru could smell that some was his but the majority was hers. Kagome's lips began to feel sore, and she felt the coopery taste of _her own_ blood fill her mouth.

She could see his nostrils flare as he smelt that blood and she scrunched her face up again in concentration. Why did she bit her lip anyways? It just hurt her in the long wrong, and now the stupid demon could smell her spilt blood…stupid teeth, stupid demon. Kagome let out a growl of frustration and it actually startled the demon.

Kagome laughed, the big bad demon actually startled. Eerie blue pupils narrowed dangerously at her and focused their gaze on her own. Kagome gulped and probably did the stupidest thing in her life, she started to harass him.

"Did I startle you?" She said it as a mom would a babe, "I'm sorry!" She felt a laugh start in her stomach and make its way up, fighting to get out and she closed her lips tightly.

"No one startles this Sesshomaru." His voice was like glass over rocks, so grave as if filled with gravel. Kagome finally shut her mouth, and started to yell at herself…in her head of course.

You are an idiot, Kagome! She shook her head…at herself of course. As she did sometime strange and good in a way happened. Her opened mouth, with the trace mixture of her and Sesshomaru's blood let out a short breath, not a centimeter from his poor nose.

The smell of their combined blood, with his tart and sweet and her bitter and coppery made his mouth water, and his demon did something it would have never done before. It wanted to taste that unholy combination, wanted that blood in his mouth, and the only way to get it right at the moment would to let his own lips swallow hers, let his tongue trace her own. And he couldn't stop himself. He snarled fiercely, but not at her, at himself. This was a weakness…but she didn't have to know this.

"You will stop fighting me…Miko." He felt her growl. "I am the dominant one." And instead of calming her down, it just riled her up more.

"Nev-" She pushed against his chest "-er!"

His eyes traced her lips and then he felt his tongue follow. It slipped between the seam of her lips, and he felt her lips open in a gasp. Both looked at one another and both unsure.

Kagome couldn't think, she braced her hand against his chest, ready to push him away, but her hands turned lax. He growled and tried to pull and then he tasted it…_pure heaven._

Kagome was unsure what to do…or was it sure but unable to do it. Her mind wondered but was brought back by the feeling of his body coming closer and her Miko powers began to rise. Blue light began to seep from her, but they weren't fierce or fighting, she saw his youkai come through, a bright, hostile red, but all it did was wind around her own powers.

She was confused; she felt his touch on her, like a cool stream washing over rocks. Why was his touch cool anyways, when it was a touch from a body? All she could think was: Kagome what did you get yourself into this time?

**A/N**: Sooo I hope you liked Ch. 5 of _Beauty and the Nerd. _So I'm doing a small contest, I love writing stories, and am going to be writing another one. And I want you guys to decide what the story should be about, a one shot? Chapters? All up to you! Just leave it in your review and Im going to pick which one I like, and you have a week before I choose, so on the 11th I will choose and on the 13th I will post the first chapter and the name of the winner.

Sooooo a quick catch up on it.

**Contest Rules: **

1)Each reviewer gets one submission, just write it to me through your review for this story or private message it to me.

2) Don't be a..mean person and steal someone else's idea

3)In your review/private message, be specific about what **you** want, if you are not specific enough, I will do it myself. You should include: **Summary of the story, how many chapters, which anime/series it is from, main coupling/characters, what you want the setting to be, ages of each characters and such. **And that's basically it, if you want to include a title that fine, if not you don't have to!

Soooo I hope you enter and good luck!

Love

-Irish.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters.

**A/N: **So hey guys, I know I'm more than a few days late (Sorry!). I recently broke my leg in a skiing accident (yes in the summer!) and its hard to write fanfiction in the hospital. Soooo I had a little contest last chapter, and I was happy with how many people submitted plots.

At the end of this chapter…you will find the WINNER of the CONTEST! 

So a time out for some comments for reviewers.

So first, a thanks: _matsujun, Sushiwriter09, Thekmess, RubyJeweler, Ditto Princess, Lady Match-Maker, khrciaossu, Hattaru, Peyton Cummings, and Green Tea Sage. _

_LadyNica: _I understand that as a reviewer you wanted certain things from a fanfiction, or you want something to happen. I am sorry that the last chapter did not meet your expectations, but that's just my style of writing.

_Death by Me: _As a reviewer you should be more mindful of your reviews. I don't mind someone asking me to update, but I find it rude.

Anywho…on with the show!

**Beauty and the Nerd**

**Did he say something? **

Kagome didn't know how long they had been together. It seemed like it could have been days, but they were only there for two hours. Two hours full of blood, and full of lust. The lust was so thick that neither heard the cafeteria door slam. Neither heard the silent snicker from a certain hanyou. Even Sesshomaru, with his enhanced hearing and nose, did not hear their footsteps or their voices.

"Damn, Sesshomaru!" Kagome felt the fog in her mind slowly clear as she took in the third voice. It was much more gruff and arrogant then Sesshomaru's and she knew she didn't sound like a man…or maybe she did. Kagome thought for a second, could she sound like a man. She shook her head as she felt a rolling growl vibrate through Sesshomaru. He had his head turned under hers, to peer from the corner of his eye at his hanyou brother. Kagome's chin was atop his head, leant back against the wall as she had let him ravish her neck and shoulders.

"InuYasha, leave" There was power in his tone and authority. Anyone, demon or human would heed such a tone. But of course…not InuYasha. InuYasha had always been one to forgo warning signals from his older full-demon brother.

When he was six InuYasha had thought it would okay to kick Sesshomaru in the shin and scamper away to play with his blocks. Sesshomaru had turned into his demon form, a large white dog and decided to crush those blocks.

He had also grabbed the frightened pup by the tuff of his neck, the sharp fangs bit into the young hanyou's neck and InuYasha released a river of tears.

And sadly, that hanyou still hadn't learned. He still did the same thing to this day. Bothering a demon whose beast was in control as they tried to get someone to submit…yeah a really smart idea, InuYasha, really smart.

"So, Sess! You finally found a way to subdue that frigid miko huh?" Sango's eyes bulged out of her head as she slapped InuYasha in the arm, he chuckled and leaned away. Miroku was whispering hurriedly to the hanyou to shut up to not get them killed.

There was anger, deep anger. Anger so deep that Kagome felt like the bottom of her stomach was going to rise to her throat. There was fury, and hurt mixed with that anger. But neither was big enough to make that anger feel any smaller, to make it dim any.

There was any overwhelming blue light emitting from her, and Kagome's mind did not wonder from her one thought. _She was never going to let him dominate her! _

There was a certain serious aspect to Kagome at that moment that Sesshomaru hadn't seen. The cloudiness resulting from their lustful encounter began to clear and behind it was ice. Her body stiffened until the soft blue of her miko powers turned threatening. It started to slash at his arms as Kagome struggled to get free.

Sesshomaru hissed as his flesh burned under her powers, he growled, trying hard to suppress his youkai from fighting back. Sesshomaru finally backed away, licking once more on her neck, along the marks he had left. She pushed by him, forcing him to move farther back.

"I will never let…" She shook, but not from fear, but from anger. "…this asshole, spoiled-brat, ever have the upper hand." She turned towards the door, ready to open it and walk the long journey home, but the deep voice of Sesshomaru stopped her. She pushed

"Just moments ago, miko, you were very subdued by this Sesshomaru." His eyes were still blazing a deep red. Her eyes widened, as InuYasha started to laugh, while looking at her.

"That's what I saw." InuYasha was looking at her now.

She was a strong miko, a strong woman, but the degrading of her from these two-spoiled rotten jerks was too much. The tears gathered and she fought them back, but one fell. The scent of salt reached Sesshomaru's nose before he saw the tears. His beast could since that the anger had rapidly left her, and was replaced by a deep hurt. Sesshomaru watched the tear fall and his beast did something that it had never done before. It whispered one word…one word that would change their lives forever.

'_Mate.' _

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would like to do some cheap cross advertising. I have a story out called 'Another Chance at Normal.' It's only just started but read anyways!

And now…the winner of my contest is!

My Faithful Reviewer:

**RubyJeweler! **

So this story will be written soon, and the first chapter up. So review!

-Irish


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters.

**A/N: **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the story! I can't believe I have 85 reviews. Thanks so much!

Special thanks to: _khrciaossu, Hattaru, DelSan 13, witness, RubyJeweler, Sushiwriter09, Midnight Sun, Ditto Princess, Beautiful-Liar360, Megan Consoer, Peyton Cummings, iLuvMaltesers, and OrihimeKurosakiInoue. _

_Midnight Sun: _I loved your review, I didn't take any offense.

**Beauty and the Nerd**

**Never anger a woman…**

Sesshomaru did not like the unexpected. He did not expect his beast to want a lowly human female. A miko nonetheless! For his beast to declare such a thing..as.._mate_, was a horrible thing. Sesshomaru did not like human females, did not like humans, they were too lowly for him, to…_human. _Yet, his beast specifically wanted this female more than any other before.

While Sesshomaru contemplated the actions of his beast, Kagome sat alone outside, nursing a wound on her shoulder. It seemed as though the school had become more hostile after her incident with Sesshomaru. Many of the girls in his fan club had seemed distressed to find out that she had assaulted his 'beautiful main of silver hair.' The whole episode ended up with her against the wall and the principal's daughter holding her against it with her fist. The girl, Kayame, repeatedly pushed her fist into her shoulder, causing scrapes as well as bruises.

Kagome sighed, and let her back hit the ground. She winced slightly when her shoulder hit the cool grass. The sun was shining and it warmed her skin. She had been walking to school, the cause of which was Sesshomaru's fault. She no longer had transportation to this school, meaning she had to walk. Yet, she still pushed. Thinking of him made her mind zero in on the episode in the cafeteria. It seemed like hours that she was sitting there, thinking over the entire thing. Her mind was drawn back to the present by the first bell ringing. Kagome sighed, pushed her glasses up her nose and gave a grimace as she felt blood trickle from her wound.

A majority of students had already filed away into the building, leaving only a few strays along with Kagome. Kagome felt the shoulder of her backpack bite into her shoulder, causing more blood to flow.

"Hey Wench!" She turned her head slightly to look behind her, catching a glimpse of InuYasha running after her. She kept walking, even picking up her stride to try to get away from hm.

"Wait up!" He fell in step beside her, carrying on the same speedy pace she had without a problem.

"What do you want?" Her voice was tense, even harsh, but she didn't care. He had made her life miserable.

"I've got a question for you," He made a grab for her shoulder, pressing down and turning her. He heard her gasp of pain and the scent of blood reached his nose. He felt a thick liquid run over his fingers, and looked down long enough to see red coming from her shirt.

"What do you want?" she lifted his hand from her shoulder, tried to ignore the throbbing pain there.

"You're….bleeding…" His voice was soft and he looked down almost sympathetically at her.

"So?" She raised her hand and made a circling gesture for him to continue on with his sentence.

"I just wanted to…" He looked up towards the school, obviously being stopped mid-sentence by something. She saw his eyes widen and his ears flick forward but didn't say anything. He than just began running towards the school, and Kagome's eyes followed him.

She followed along; she had classes to attend anyway. When she entered she heard several students screaming and watched them she heard hostile growls and barks. Silently intrigued she looked around the corner to find Sesshomaru Tashio holding his hanyou-half-brother by the neck against the wall.

"Sessho…" his voice was cut off as his brother closed his hand harder around his throat. "I didn't hurt her…" He was gasping for breath. No one around them was doing anything; the students had all left, leaving mainly youkai and instructors. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru kept glancing down at InuYasha's hand. She cocked her head to get a glimpse and saw that, that was the hand with her blood on it. Her mind was starting to put two and two together.

'_He's mad because he thinks InuYasha…hurt me?' _She was befuddled by this, why would he care?

She noticed InuYasha's face was starting to turn an eerie green, making Kagome worried. She hated him, yes, but that didn't mean he should die. He didn't even hurt her! She did the only thing that came naturally; she stepped forward and yelled out Sesshomaru's name.

His head snapped toward towards her. His golden eyes were starting to bleed red, streaks blending to make a solid red with an eerie blue iris.

"You have to let him down…" She walked towards him, lifting her hand to settle it down on his arm. She saw InuYasha drop than looked at Sesshomaru. He was staring menacingly at her, making deep growls in the back of his throat. He took a step towards her and lifted his claws to take a swipe.

**A/N: **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! The first chapter for the contest is up, and it's Sess/Kag and titled _The Mail Room_, read and enjoy! And thanks again for the 85 reviews!

-Irish


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the many months of not updating. I have been finishing up some studies and am now back on the field of fanfiction! I will be updating once every week or so and might finish up this story soon!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

**Beauty and the Nerd**

**Defiance and Challenge **

Kagome did the mostly cowardly thing possible as she watched Sesshomaru lift his clawed hand at her; she closed her eyes and turned her face away, as though to tell him to just be easy on her. She heard InuYasha gasp at his turned brother, face still blue from loss of oxygen. The instructors stood off, watching with weary, worried eyes as the youkai took on this small girl. The youkai students were confused; they stood back, their youki being pushed against Sesshomaru's. His mannerism, his gestures, was as though he was claiming the wench as his own, yet he made a swipe at her? A few stepped further back, still contemplating whether they should watch the show.

Kagome was shaking, miko power rising to the surface to fight off Sesshomaru's demonic aura. She was waiting still, eyes closed tightly, for the powerful demon in front of her to finally strike. All that went through her mind was what was taking him so long?

She opened one eye, glancing hesitantly at the youkai in front of her, confused. He had gotten closer, something that scared Kagome for not noticing. His chest was only six inches from her own heaving one and she thought she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She saw his eyes, still furiously red, blue iris' watching her with something akin to hatred and want. She glanced down, eyes falling onto the claws that were inches from her skin, but for some reason Sesshomaru had stopped them from cutting into her tender flesh. His eyes were looking passed her, locked onto her abused shoulder, his stare harsh. She could feel the blood leaking out of the wound, her shirt soaked through. She watched his hand drop, claws slowly retracting. Yet, his eyes, oh Kami, his eyes seemed to glow brighter, the crimson looking more deadly.

"Are you alright, InuYasha?" Kagome locked eyes with him without turning her head. Her instincts were telling her that Sesshomaru was bracing to do something, she just didn't know what.

InuYasha rubbed his throat, his head down, eyes peering out from under his bangs and gave a jerky nod in her direction. His hair was drenched in sweat, plastered to his neck and shoulders. He got to his knees, using the brick wall next to him for support and stumbled to his feet. Kagome feared that Sesshomaru did a lot more than what she saw on the surface. She gave him another worried glance, watched as the nail imprints on his neck began to bleed. A bruise was forming in the shape of a handprint and the color was slowly returning to his face. Yet, Kagome wondered why it was talking him so long to heal. He was a hanyou, the demon half of his blood should have surged to the surface to heal any broken skin. The simple cut to the skin should have healed in minutes, yet it still bled, blood pooling in the indents and flowing slowly down his collarbone and under the collar of his red polo.

"Miko," The terse voice was husky, deep and held a dark edge. Kagome hurriedly glanced back at Sesshomaru, eyes a bit weary. "The hanyou is none of your concern."

"He is when you hurt him for some stupid chauvinistic male reason!" Her fear was forgotten as she raised her voice. She stepped back when a growl rose from Sesshomaru's throat, his youki overwhelmingly pushing against her, threatening her for her defiance.

"Sess-" InuYasha coughed into his hand, fighting back against his own demon. "-homaru, she doesn't understand our…traditions."

"Traditions?" Kagome cocked her head, and switched her gaze between the brothers, it seemed that Sesshomaru's expression became puzzled over his statement and he turned towards the hanyou.

"Yeah." He rubbed his throat, feeling the wounds from his brothers extended claws. It could still feel the venom the demon had injected into him, and if the miko hadn't come when she did, he could have killed him in minutes. "You're becoming defiant to his beast."

"His _beast?_" The brothers watched with interest as the miko threw back her head, laughing; the sound echoed off of the walls of the school, she ended it with a very lady like snort. "He's a beast all the time!"

Sesshomaru didn't seem to appreciate her…appraisal of him and looked back with hardened reddened eyes at her. She sighed with relief when she saw that his gaze had started to fade into a soft pink and the edges were pushing back against the red.

She watched in interest as Sesshomaru straightened, white hair swinging behind him in a graceful arc of moon beam silk. He gave a soft yip and than a short growl towards his brother, who looked back at him with interest. The soft pink of his demon eyes were watching her.

Kagome cocked her head, more in interest than in confusion at the inu brothers. They were communicating with soft canine barks and yips, quickly followed by a head tilt or a lifted lip. She was working through her brain, trying to remember any of the canine behavior books she had read years ago. She wondered what the brothers would think if she was comparing their complex interaction and communication to common domestic animals.

The sounds became increasing louder and louder and then stopped, leaving the hallway silent and all that was heard was Kagome's quick intake of breath. Sesshomaru had stopped before her, allowing his chest to brush against her, his heat searing her skin through their clothes. InuYasha had stepped back, his head downcast, his chin resting lightly on his chest, eyes locked onto the floor, not even making an effort to look up at them.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl, his beast still rumbling beneath the surface, but as he conversed with his half-brother he had begun to take control once again. She was looking around, her eyes bright with questions. Her attention had been solely on him as he approached her smaller form, wanting to know if she would back away from him, yet as she noticed the swift change in his half-brother, her attention began to wonder. Her gaze switched from InuYasha to the rest of the youkai lining the walls, watching as they backed away and took on the same submissive stance as InuYasha. Sesshomaru gave an inward sigh not letting his outward stoic mask slip for even a minute. He knew that without answers she would not fully cooperate and would become defiant. Her defiance would only fuel his beast to teach her a lesson, and if this were to happen he would not be able to control his beast again.

"They are submitting to my youkai's claim." She cocked his head at his simple explanation, as if to tell him to explain more. He went on with a small sigh. "I have the strongest youkai in the area, even in the city, for a youkai to go against a claim I have lain is to challenge me for the claim."

"What have you claimed?" She asked, yet knew the answer.

"My youkai has claimed you as a potential…partner." Sesshomaru was not yet ready to refer to this lowly human as a potential mate, even though his beast could not stop saying she was one. She cocked a brow. "My beast is attracted to your defiance, you are a challenge, and your miko abilities are surprisingly powerful for a human."

"So?" She turned her head to look at the other youkai in the hall; they continued to back away as Sesshomaru's aura expanded around himself and her. It surrounded them like a blanket, but for her it was anything but comforting. His youkai was rubbing against her the wrong way. It was suffocating her, trying to rule her, trying to make her submit. Her energy rose to the surface, making her skin glow a bit brighter, creating a small barrier around her body. "I am a human, for Kami's sake! My family is dirt poor, I am average in every way, and your _beast _wants me?" She said it as though there was something wrong with his beast, and he slowly pushed more energy into his youki.

Her small barrier was become more brittle has he continued to push against it. His eyes slowly took on more of a crimson color, watching coolly as her aura tried to fight his back. Her small defiance, however small it was, was still defiance to his claim. It was not usual for a female to defy a male; they would submit to their wants and go with them. His beast did not know how to handle such an unusual accordance. Behind his outrage of her open defiance of his claim, there was a growing lust. Her unusualness is what made his demon drawn to her, her absurd situation in life. Her ironic luck of being poor, yet her luck of going to a school that was far beyond her means in life was also extradionary.

"My beast does not just see you as a potential bed mate." She rolled her eyes at his choice of words, his voice smooth and taunt. "My demon rests on logic yet relies heavily on instinct to make decisions about future partners."

"I am not going to be your partner." She said the statement with a firm tone and moved away, walking backward towards the open doors of the school. "I refuse to be with someone who wants me just because their sick inner voice says that I am a challenge because I pour milk over your head."

"You cannot deny me."

"I did and am going to." Her voice dropped suddenly as she continued. "That whole thing that happened in the cafeteria will never happen again, let's just play it as a hormone explosion that ended quickly and that will never, _never _happen again."

She did the most unthinkable thing at the moment, she turned from him, showing him her back and walked straight from the school and into the light of the courtyard. His beast let out a whimper, responding as if in pain than if it were outraged. It seemed that Sesshomaru was wrong on many facts in life.

Kagome, the poor human girl that attended their far too expensive high school. The girl that defied his beast's wants, challenged his public claim, and walked out on him. The defiant little miko wench wasn't merely a potential mate.

Kagome Higurashi _was his destined eternal mate. _Sesshomaru's beast gave a soft rumble in agreement as Sesshomaru came to this final conclusion.

_**A/N: **_

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed this update, sorry about how long it's been, I have finally gotten my Bachelors Degree from an Ivy League University at the age of 20 and am excited about the summer. I will be able to update for the next few months every week or two and might even finish some stories, cross my fingers on that one! **_

_**-Irish**_

_**P.S. - I love reviews so much, so please do! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for everything, I'm updating! And if you enjoy or dont please review! On an entirely different side note I am going on a summer trip to North Carolina and to Virgina! Im totally excited and cannot wait!

**Beauty and the Nerd **

**Dealing with the cards fate dealt**

There was a silent air to the school when Kagome finally entered. She had skipped the week before, not wanting to face Sesshomaru and all the drama that their little bursts had caused. She had hid under her pink covers, let herself go without showering and had hid from the world outside. But now she had to deal with the problem.

She needed school, it was the only way she was going to get into college, the only way to support her family. Her menial job would not pay for everything and her family needed more.

Her locker echoed eerily down the hall as she closed it.

"You're late!" Down the hall a professor was hurrying towards her. "You need to get to class!" She was pushing Kagome further down the hall, looking around her with wild eyes and shuffling.

"I-I know, I had to walk." She tried to keep her from pushing but the teacher wasn't listening to her.

"You need to get to _your class!_" She pushed her into a classroom, hurrying in after her and then slamming the door shut. Kagome turned and found that she wasn't in a classroom at all but in a smaller room with a couch and vending machine. _Teachers Lounge._ She saw a number of higher up professors in the room as well. She inched into the room and the teachers crowded closer.

"Ms. Higurashi," two teachers separated and a tall man stepped forward. He watched her with golden eyes and a serious expression. She had to crane her neck up to look at him and she stared. The man before her, standing tall and confident was Taisho. The father of Sesshomaru. He looked down at her with mild interest. "You are the female that has caught Sesshomaru's attention." It was a statement, not a question.

She opened her mouth but only made a sound that resembled a croak. She felt heat rush to her cheeks and tried not to look down. He stepped closer and she fought against her instinct to look down. She would not be intimidated by him, he was no different than her, no better. She looked him in the eye but pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear unconsciously.

"Sesshomaru is with himself." Taisho gave a chuckle. His son, the strongest demon, now found his beast wanting a mere human. She was a miko, but not strongly trained. She hadn't turned her gaze down like many had, but had stared at him defiantly.

"Why am I here?" She looked at him and the professors as she demanded them to answer her.

"Your absence...has caused Sesshomaru to become," Taisho looked at her, hand waving in a small circle as he fought to find the appropriate word. "...upset, to say the least." He walked over to a small table where a laptop sat opened, the screen paused on a video. "His beast has set his gaze on you as a 'potential partner' and wants to prove his strength in his claim to you." He hit 'Play' and the screen buffered before showing a clear picture of Sesshomaru, eyes crimson red, hair wild as he looked at the four walls around him. He was in a good sized room, set with hard cement walls. "He destroyed half of my home before he was subdued, he has been in containment for the last 24 hours. When you did not return to school last week he transformed and would have found his way to you if we had not contained him in time."

"Why didn't he try to find me last week?"

"His beast was not in control at the time. He denied any notion of you being a potential partner for his beast side. But after not having any physical affirmation of you, his beast took over. He had reached his limit and his control snapped. His instincts to find you and make you his ma-" he cleared his throat. "Potential partner."

She shook her head. Kagome was suddenly very tired, her mind whirling, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Why should this matter to me?" She looked at him in the eye, "His whatever, beast, or whatever it is, doesn't matter to me!"

"He laid a claim on you. He has not yet solidified his claim. His beast will not rest until he has proven his worth and you have accepted his claim."

"I don't want his claim."

"He will not stop, he will not be able to regain control unless he feels that his claim is settled," Taisho didn't mention that if the claim was settled that she would be mated to his son for the rest of their lives. "He will destroy everything to get to you and he will do it until either he claims you or he dies." Taisho shook his head.

Kagome watched shocked. Dies? He would continue to be so upset and outraged by this stupid little problem and would do so until he killed himself?

-Sesshomaru-

At the building that he went to school he had been able to pick up a whiffs of her lingering scent. But here in the cold room, held together with cement and seals, he scratched at the walls, acid dripped from his fingertips. But his acid was being neutralized by some force and it was pointless to waste it. He would have to think more. He sat against the wall and stared up into the surveillance camera. He wanted to destroy it, but even in his enraged state he knew better than to go so far as to wreck his fathers equipment.

He felt his eyes glaze over, he could feel his logical side try to take control but he gave a menacing growl. He would not be able to overcome this, his instinctual feelings and control would not be given back until his beasts carnal needs were filled.

"Ah Kagome, you will be mine."

He looked at the camera and cave a menacing smile, fangs flashing as his eyes deepened to a blood red. It was as though he could sense her behind the lens, watching, staring.

-Kagome-

Kagome felt her breath catch. She had heard his silent statement, his whispered words. She took a step back but ran into someone's chest. It was a demon, now that Kagome could sense him.

"My son will not destroy my city Ms. Higurashi."

"I know the laws Taisho, you cannot make me accept his so-called-claim!" She struggled when the man behind her wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can own you." He wanted to laugh at her. "I own this city Ms. Higurashi and I won't let what I own be destroyed because a miko doesn't want to accept a claim."

"I am not a demon though!"

"It doesn't matter if you're youkai, hanyou, human or even miko. Once a youkai's beast claims someone he will never give up until it's accepted." She shook her head in denial. "You will accept him."

"I won't accept anything. I know that a youkai can sense if someone truly accepts something! I, Kagome Higurashi, will never accept any claim from Sesshomaru!"

"That's why you won't be Kagome Higurashi anymore." His voice was cold and he gave her a forced smile. Kagome looked at him confused. Not be Kagome Higurashi any more? What did he mean by that!

She didn't sense the demon behind her, didn't sense anything until she looked up and her world was engulfed in darkness. A cloth bag covered her head and the demon behind her cuffed her on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

**A/N: **Soooo new development! Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and please review! Also, if you want to read my one story _Tired _and its sequel _Aching_!

-Irish


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...sadly

**A/N: **Hey guys! Didn't think I was going to update so soon huh? Well, surprise! I was in a fantastical mood today because my trip went awesomely. So Reviews! What can I say but...thank you so much! You guys are awesome and I'm so glad that the turn in the story was loved! On an entirely different side note: I might be getting a book published *blushes* so excited!

_One2Handcuff_: I have to have my evil character to mix up the love hehehehe

_sesschanfan_: Thanks! I was hoping that it would go well with the writers!

_darksilvercloud_: I know...I feel bad for hurting Kagome. After awhile characters become...almost like real people.

_Spoilergirl13: _I'm so glad you like the new chappie! Hopefully this one is just as good!

_SessKagfan: _I hope that you enjoy this upcoming chapter!

_DarkNight23: _I will not miss updating, I don't know if your health can take it!

_LadyNica: _Sorry, I've disappeared. There is a really good excuse I promise! But...okay not that good of an excuse. I stalled with the story cause I had writers block.

_RubyJeweler: _Thank you so much, I'm super excited to get onto my trip! And she survived being knocked out, dont worry!

_Slytherin's Pimp: _I try to keep the characters in their own...personality. Of course I try to add a couple of interesting little things of my own :) Can't help it!

_kami-da-vixen_: I have a huge thing about cliff-hangers!

_wolviegurl: _I always love making my Kagome super stubborn just because when shes with Sesshomaru she has to be! My trip to NC was awesome and the beach was amazing. I got so tan!

_troubledkitty_: I hope you got some sleep and didn't get sick! Remember Vitamin D and C!

_ZyiareHellsing: _First off love the name! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_SomeOneImportant: _Hello SomeOneImportant! I love being called the greatest, but I promise that I wont have a huge ego.

_kagome-sono-jamakusai-miko_: I love that you love the story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

_Beautiful-Liar360_: Question first: why do you have a more awesome name than me? *sigh* anyways...I am known for my midget chapters. I feel that its good to have a smaller chapter than to have a longer one.

_DArk 16EtErnIty z8: _I spelt your name wrong twice...sorry if still is spelt wrong! But on a side note to my dyslexia, I hope you enjoy the next chappie!

**Beauty and the Nerd: **

**Masuda Yumi who are you?**

Her head hurt, there was a pounding in the back of her skull that made her wince when she opened her eyes. Kagome squinted at the light above her, a single bulb swinging menacingly back and forth. Cobwebs littered the ceilings and the cold seeped into her bones. The walls around her were a dull green, probably having been a brighter color that had faded. There was no window to speak off and Kagome felt disoriented about time.

She shook her head, trying to remember what had happened before the blackness had taken over. She was talking, yelling, at Taisho about Sesshomaru's claim. Kagome snorted. But than just sensed a presence behind her when the blackness took over. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling a large lump. She cringed when her fingers found traces of blood dried on her scalp.

Where was she? She looked around, she could see no clear exit, just a wide expanse of dull green wall. How was she even put in here? She was set against the wall, the floor was a soft mat material. Placing her hand on wall she felt that it gave a bit, it felt similar to the stuff on the floor.

"Good morning." The terse tone echoed in the room, and Kagome looked around wildly, trying to locate the source of it.

"Where the hell am I?" She pushed against the wall, trying desperately to located a secret switch of some type. Where was his voice coming from? Scanning the walls she found no speaker, no alcove or camera. Closing her eyes Kagome tried to remember the room that Sesshomaru was in. It had distinct clear cut corners and walls. Concrete and harsh metal to keep him inside. This room was similar in design and size. Kagome concluded that she too had been taken by Taisho, which was completely obvious since the beginning. But she knew for certain now that she was somewhere on complex of his home.

"You are in confinement." His voice was clear and cold.

"Confinement?" She rubbed her arms, feeling a sore spot on the underside of her right arm. Looking down she saw a large bruise, a red dot in the middle. She had been given a needle full of something...but what?

"You were given a strong sedative to quite your struggles." His voice made it seem like he was trying to give her comfort, but it was betrayed by the slight chuckle at the end. Her eyebrows beetled, scrunching together over her nose in concentration. She didn't heed him with another question but stood shakily on her legs. Her knees knocked together and she reminded herself of a new born calf.

"The effects will wear off in a while," she heard shuffling around, the sound of papers being moved about. "Until then I suggest you...relax just a bit, we wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" His tone was condescending.

She again ignored him. But kept her ears open, listening to even the most minute of sounds. He didn't appreciate being ignored. Especially by a woman who he had spend so much time and effort in taking. Kagome supposed that she was supposed to be crying or sobbing, but her mind clinked together, trying to pull information together. She didn't have the strength or even the power to stop him physically, but maybe she could over power him mentally. She snorted. She knew that little plan probably wouldn't work either.

"Masuda Yumi." Kagome felt a part of her mind shift, as if it recognized the name. He gave a soft sound of aggravation. Her mind went fuzzy for just a moment.

"Masuda Yumi!" The blurriness increased dramatically when he raised his voice, but was not yet strong enough to overtake her.

"Stupid girl, why aren't you responding!" She heard a slam and guessed it had to be a door. She listened but didn't hear anything else. Minutes later a clang was heard around her and one of the smaller walls lifted. Two men came in behind Taisho, who looked angry.

"Masuda Yumi!" The blurriness was still there, but didn't increase as it had before. He grabbed her and looked at her in the eye. "You're not responding. What is your name?" He shook her, her head lolled back and forth with the force and she tried to stop him.

"Kagome!" She yelled in his face. "Kagome is my name!" He glared at her, his claw biting into her upper arms and she forced herself from his grasp.

"Victor, Hoyo." The man named Victor stepped forward, his eyes were a crystal blue, dark skin sprinkled with sweat. The smaller of the two looked at their boss with confused eyes. "Hoyo!"

"Sir?" Taisho looked back at them with venom, his eyes burning holes into them. "My name is Hojo." Taisho seemed to lose a bit of steam and Kagome watched perplexed. He blinked at him.

"Do you think I care what your name is boy?" He gave a dry laugh. "You are useless to me if you don't follow commands. Victor take him out and teach him a lesson. Afterwards talk to the monks and have them come visit our...guest of honor." He looked pointedly at Kagome.

"Sir." Victor grabbed Hojo, brown eyes scared as he repeatedly stated that he was okay with being called 'Hoyo.'

"You see Yumi," He looked at Kagome, watching for a reaction. Frustration sparked in his eyes, and his body turned tense. "We cannot have you unwilling to accept Sesshomaru's claim. His beast is almost on edge.

"So we are going to play a little game, you and I." He gave a short bark of laughter at her when she took a step back. Blue eyes watching carefully. "I have made a special little concoction just for you. Its usually used for demon agents who need a fresh start. It taps into the frontal lobe of the brain, which controls all your emotions, your memories. All the key ingredients that make you..._you._" He waved his hand in a small circular motion. "But you don't want to hear all about that do you? No. We made a special change to this to make sure that you will never think of yourself as Kagome ever again."

The wall opened again and two men in robes came in with Victor. Hojo, or Hoyo, wasn't there. The monks came forward, two needles poised above her. Before the tips could break through her skin a red light blared into the room. An alarm sounded, it rang through the room and Kagome could hear it echo throughout the compound.

"Sir!" Taisho was on his phone, eyes dark and clouded. "Sesshomaru has broken through his cell. He is no longer in confinement." The words were terse, and Kagome looked around wildly. The monks had left after the alarm sounded, Taisho was on the phone, the ringing had lessened and the red light had stopped pulsating. She inched around Taisho, and slipped silently through the door.

Taisho turned, eyes scanning and nose twitching. The girl was trying to get away. She heard his growl of outrage and reached for her, claws pointed.

"You will not touch her again Father." The alarm stopped and the voice that they both heard was clear and threatening. Clear honey eyes stared at her and Kagome gulped. It seemed that Sesshomaru had gained control over his beast. And Kagome had a feeling that he was much more dangerous now than he was before.

His eyes were empty, his lip thin with anger. "Son, I am happy that you have joined us." Taisho didn't look alarmed by the fact that his eldest son had broken through wards, metal, and guards to find this girl.

"I'm just going to go home now..." Kagome backed away from the two inu, having every intention of running for her life. A hand grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Sesshomaru gave a satisfied rumble when she didn't struggle.

"You cannot leave." His father was watching him, his body strained and waiting for Sesshomaru's next move. He knew that his father did not want him to leave the compound. He told the foolish girl he would destroy the city. But he knew the truth.

"You cannot overpower me Father."

"You've finally caught on Pup?" He gave a laugh as Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and pushed her behind him. She tried to break through but he gave a gruff growl at her intentions..

"You have become a nuisance to me Sesshomaru. I will not let a young pup take my place."

"You thought that by this girl." He still didn't say her name. "successfully gaining my claim that it would appease me to the point of me letting my guard down?" He gave a gruff bark, and by the sound of it Kagome knew it was a threat. "I do not want your title, you know this, you fear that I will overpower you to prove that I am the strongest. Do not fret, Father, every demon can sense that I possess more power than you. Even if you were to 'appease' my beast with this claim, it would not stop me from being more powerful than you tenfold."

Sesshomaru glared back at his father, to Kagome the resemblance was so dramatic. The same almond shaped eyes, same amber iris' and same long flowering hair. Taisho looked a bit taken back.

"This is my city!"

"You believe I would give an ounce of energy to taking this...rat hole." He shook his head. "If I chose to take this city, I would have done so already. You put a large amount of effort into manipulating this female for the sake of making me show a vulnerable side." He stopped and looked at him. "I have no vulnerable side, Father. And no female would ever be great enough to make me have one."

Kagome rolled her eyes behind his back. There was so much testosterone in the room it was choking her and she tried her best not to add a sarcastic comment. But sometimes your best just isn't enough.

"Your father wants to..." She looked at him. "Brainwash me into being someone that would happily accept your claim! And just to point this out, I don't want to be your...potential whatever." She turned around.

"You cannot deny him wench." Taisho looked at her. "He is more powerful than you!"

"I am denying him." She shook her head. "I don't want anything to do with this, I want my soft bed with my soft sheets and my boring life! I want to go to college!"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru felt his beast rise. But they had come to an understanding. This Potential, as both him and his beast had come to call Kagome, was an important aspect to his...life now and his sanity. And Sesshomaru took care to make sure anything that he thought of as value never disappeared. But the girl didn't look frightened.

"I'm not going to be silent, you arrogant youkai!" She yanked at her hair, making it stand on end. "I don't want this! So you can take your orders and shove them where the sun don't shine and hold it there until hell freezes over!" She shut her mouth when she noticed that Sesshomaru didn't look mollified by her response.

"Wench, you have become much more of a problem than I originally thought." Taisho had the audacity to give a silent nod in agreement. "I will not be held responsible for my actions to subdue you."

"Subdue me?" She echoed.

"My beast is not easily controlled and does not appreciate your attempts to become the dominant." Kagome took a step back when he looked over his shoulder. "My beast will have to subdue you." He didn't look too pleased with that choice. "I would rather not have to let my beast take control." She nodded, willing to go with him right now. She'd rather face a Sesshomaru in control than his beast, at the moment.

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you take Yumi." Kagome glared, the fuzziness came back, blackening the edge of her vision. She was beginning to hate that name. She fell back a bit, her hand reaching blindly out to keep herself up. Sesshomaru eyes followed her, his expression blank. He made no move towards her. Her hand hit the wall and she straightened, seeing two pairs of eyes looking at her. One blank, the other looking quite pleased.

"It would seem I underestimated the strength and the dose of the drug." Taisho watched her straightened, eyes clearing and sharpening on him. "It is just taking a bit of time to work."

"Do not worry Father, it seems that she is overcoming the drug quite well." Sesshomaru lifted himself from his strained stance. The muscles in his thighs bunching as he walked by her. Taisho didn't look pleased with his dictation.

"We will be leaving." Sesshomaru gave her a stare and continued out. Kagome shrugged and followed him, watching as he turned towards his father and gave him a pointed glare. As if daring him to try to come after him, or more precisely, them.

**A/N: **Didnt expect that long of a chapter huh? Well I hope you enjoyed it! So please review!

Please?

And check out some of my other fics if you enjoy this one!

-Irish


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**A/N: **So I was rereading the beginning of this fanfic and I am just not happy with the way it started, so I'm going to be going back and slowly reedit everything that is bothering me. That doesn't mean I'm going to be changing the whole fic, but mainly fixing errors and adding some details to the chapters. And that doesn't mean I'm going to be putting this fanfic on haitus, it is going to continue on.

So thanks to: _Beautiful-Liar360, melmelmel, ZyiareHellsing, lakeya2700, wolviegurl, Mystery-Lizzy, sesschanfan, RubyJeweler, LoveInTheBattleField, CA, emobunnygurl, LadySakurraa, anime pirate 13, ImYourPapi, The Band of Thieves, and Ariauna. _

So on with the show!

**Beauty and the Nerd: **

**The dark, dark woods**

Taisho chose to not follow them.

But Sesshomaru knew that it would only be a matter of time before he searched them out. And he knew that Kagome would now be considered an even bigger target. He broke out of his containment and went right towards her, she was now a weakness and his father would do everything in his power to use her against him. He had no choice but to keep her at a distance and make it seem as though he only saw her as a problem and not as something important.

They walked from the compound, Kagome looking back over her shoulder hesitantly. She had somehow lost her shoes in the scuffle between the kidnapping and the fighting and the…drugs. Sesshomaru, she snorted at his expression, did not seem even partially worried that Taisho would try to come after them. The air was heavy and thick, the soil hard and cold beneath her bare feet. There was silence, as though everything around them knew to stop and bow to the presence of the powerful youkai.

A sigh broke through her lips and for some reason it set him off. He turned quickly, eyes fierce, lips perched and a spot of dirt on his nose. His face, Kagome had to notice, was only two inches from her own, and she crossed her eyes trying to focus on that spot of dirt. It made him look, not human, but…not perfect. His skin was glossy porcelain in the light of the moon. It had darkened quickly out and by the time Sesshomaru had gotten them out of the compound and the surrounding area; the only thing to light the path was the moon overhead.

Sesshomaru watched her. She was staring at his nose and he too looked down, eyes crossing as well, to see a large spot of something dark on the very tip of his upturned nose. He growled, knowing full well how easily her attention waivered, and lifted a claw to wipe it off.

"Wait…"

Kagome stopped him. She felt something in that moment. The moonlight streamed down from the overhanging trees, surrounding them in soft luminescent light. The soft light made his usual severe scowl softer and seem even gentler. Kagome wasn't fooled by the trickster light though. His words back at the compound. _This girl, _Kagome repeated in her head, Sesshomaru's harsh words when he was talking to his father, _successfully gaining my claim that it would appease me to the point of me letting my guard down? _She knew that nothing would make him loose that tightly wound control of his. Nothing would make him…less Sesshomaru. But the words, the denial that she couldn't and would never make her important to him. With all this talk of her being a 'Potential Mate,' Kagome had somehow started to believe that she was becoming almost important to him. But that simple statement he made that she being just _that girl_, just another person that annoyed him. She knew he thought of her as just a simple-minded little twit.

She gave a sigh and she felt their breath mingle. He was watching her with clear eyes. She could get lost in his eyes, she could get lost simply in him alone. But even beneath that newly developed and blossoming feelings she was starting to have, there was still the feelings of resentment. If had just left her alone she would be home, in her cheap bed with her rough covers sleeping and worrying about going to a prissy school. He was undeniably taking away her life, everything that she had worked so hard for. He was a privileged and arrogant about it; he never once had to work for anything in his life. Yet, she worked for everything and had yet to complain about the life she was born into.

And then came the whole matter of the mysterious drug that had been given to her. Masuda Yumi, a name that should have meant nothing to her, felt almost comfortable. And that initial feeling of comfort made Kagome feel very uncomfortable in the end. Kagome felt an unspeakable feeling of anger and shame. She couldn't fight the feeling that she was comfortable with the name Yumi. She felt like she should answer to it, but she fought whole heartedly against the urge.

Sesshomaru was still gazing at her, not gently, but the look lacked the heat and annoyance it usually had. His beast was rumbling happy, trying desperately to tell Sesshomaru that their Potential needed reassurance.

Their bodies were surrounded by moon light, and she looked into his eyes. Half of his face was covered in shadows, making his eyes glow a dark amber. His mouth had relaxed, and his jaw had as well. Her hand wrapped around his wrist, feeling the muscle tense beneath the skin, and just looked at him. Her thick glasses had a thick film from the day's events, but she ignored it and looked clearly at him. Sesshomaru looked at her wrist and slowly lifted his hand not held by her to slowly wrap it around her own lifted wrist. He could feel the veins in her wrist, her blood rushing to her hand and back. He heard her gasp but merely looked at her wrist. Her hands were tiny, a pale white in the dark. She was fragile, delicate and so easy to break. He didn't smell fear from her, apprehension perhaps, but not fear.

The smell of fear, Sesshomaru knew, depended on the person it came from. He thought of his enemies, their fear had been sweet to his nose, a reminded that he held the power to frighten them. But Kagome's fear, he knew, was rancid; it burnt his nostrils and made his beast cringe.

"What have I told you about touching me?" She didn't seem to hear him, and he thought that maybe he had spoken too softly. Again a reminder that they were different. If she had been a youkai female she would have been able to hear his soft tone, but it seemed that she had not.

Kagome had heard him, but was looking at his face, staring at his hard gaze as he watched her wrist, pressing his down on top, testing her strength. In a strange moment it reminded her of a game she used to play with other kids when she was younger. She couldn't remember the name, but remembered that they would stack their hands on top of one another, one hand down and then another open one on top from a different person. Whoever ended up on top was the winner. The game as she and the other children grew older lost their interest.

"Girl," his voice was strong and stern this time, "You are not allowed to touch me." He gently tried to remove her hand, but was almost startled when she just clasped her hand tighter around his wrist. He didn't, of course, let the emotion play along his face. He knew she was staring at him with a direct gaze, trying to find even the minutest changes in his expression.

"You don't own me Sesshomaru," she was tired. Tired of everyone underestimating her strength, her courage, and who she was. The moment she had tried so hard to hold onto broke, and she was left with a reminder that it was dark and getting colder and she was trapped with heartless youkai.

"I do not own you, you are correct," he was furious with her, he didn't show it. "I do not own you. I have risked the alliance with my father." Something already broken years before. "The very tight control of my beast." Something he had still. "And my life to save you. I may not own you but your life was saved by me. You are, in many instances, my property." He turned away from her, regal and graceful, and she let her wrist drop from his, and he let go of hers and started walked through the path. He ignored her. At that moment, with everything on her mind, her thoughts twirling around each other, she just chose to save her energy.

To Kagome it felt like hours went by. Her feet were blistering, the soles raw and sore. She cringed every time she took a step and still Sesshomaru gracefully walked ahead of her. He paid no mind to her pain.

He could smell the pungent scent of her open wounds on the bottom of her feet. She had been crying from the pain and the salt hung heavy in the air. The path narrowed and the three grew denser until the path stopped at the opening of a small cave. Ducking down, Sesshomaru pushed the large rock from the entrance and entered.

Kagome hesitated outside, which earned her a glare from Sesshomaru over his shoulder. The cave was old, the entrance having been dug centuries ago. There was the smell of moss, of earth and the feeling of dampness. The smell of mold was the hardest thing to miss. The inside of the cave was built high, giving it a cavern like feel and Sesshomaru stood his full height easily.

"We will rest here for the remainder of the night." He sat his back to the wall and feet propped in front of him. "There is fire wood and kindling in the back. If you want warmth you will get a fire going." And with that he leant his head back and closed his eyes. Basically, Kagome rolled her eyes, he is telling me that I can do it my damn self and that he is done with me now. She snorted silently and glared at him as she stomped by him to the back of the cave. There was a small dugout in the middle of the cave for a fire to be started.

Her hands were cold and her fingers were twitching as she tried to grasp the wood. She couldn't get a hold of her chattering teeth and clamped her teeth together. Her legs and arms were freezing and she felt the start of a runny nose. If she couldn't start a fire than she knew that she was just going to basically freeze to death. No thanks to Sesshomaru, Kagome thought, he gets to sit there on his high horse and be better than everyone else.

After working her tired fingers around the logs of wood and placing them in a tepee shape, all the while shooting glares at the supposedly sleeping youkai. She set the kindling underneath and began to quickly rub two sticks together. It's how she remembered them doing it on TV and that was the best guess she had.

Sesshomaru was not asleep but was watching the human beneath his lashes. This was the safest place he could think of to build his energy and control back up. The human was subdued, her will to fight with him smoldered for the moment. He had enjoyed the quiet for the first hour, but after that her quiet attitude was starting to grate on his last nerve. He had become used to her yelling or making small huffing noises.

Taisho sent the monks away with a wave of his hand, too angered by the day's events to converse any longer with them. The monks were trying to find out exactly why the drug didn't take full effect as it should have. It was supposed to quickly take over his memories and to break through who she thought she was. She was supposed to quickly become Masuda Yumi. Something had happened though, something had gone so wrong and the drug had only slightly impaired her, and not enough to overcome her enough to control her.

"Sir, you let them walk out." Victor was sweating in the corner, waiting for his boss to say or do something. He could sense the flaring of youkai from him but Taisho was subduing it.

"You don't think I know this?" His voice was deadly quiet, and he looked at the man with a sharp glance. "It would have been stupid to fight him here." But he would fight him, on even ground.

Silence took over and Victor shuffled nervously from foot to foot. When Taisho was like this his actions were unpredictable. It was best to keep quiet and let him be.

Several people began to pile into the room, several youkai woman and two human men. They were all talking to Taisho, trying to get his attention and slowly he turned from his desk.

"Be. Quiet!" Taisho raised his voice and watched with a smug smile as the room grew quiet.

"Sir, the command station has been overrun! The connections to the city have been cut off. We're unable to monitor anything in the city!" The female youkai, Yura, was talking with her hands, moving them rapidly as she spoke.

"Victor, pull up security footage of the command room from 21:00 to 24:00." Victor turned from Taisho, back ridged as he quickly went through his database, pulling up the day's security footage and playing it quickly.

Taisho saw the room filled with his employees, monitoring the screens and watching views of the city in the screens. But then several people left, leaving only two, and both of them slowly got up, as if they were in a trance. They moved out of the door without thought. And he watched with surprised anger as the intruder moved into the room.

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this update!

Please review and have a great Holiday Season!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

**A/N: **Hey guys! Its been forever and I hope everyone is doing well! Anyways, thanks everyone who reviewed and please enjoy!

**Beauty and the Nerd **

**The brother that loves...**

_The night before..._

Sometimes InuYasha worried about his sanity. Sighing into his fifth bowl of ramen, the hanyou shook his head in annoyance, frustration and confusion. And all the emotions mixed together equaled one thing.

Headache.

The throbbing pain in his temple had just gotten worse as he heard the news of his brother, the biggest dick iceberg in the world, having a Potential that was a human. Not only just a human, but a miko, nonetheless. The throbbing started then. When he heard the news of his father going after said brother and miko, it throbbing increased ten fold. And even now the ramen wasn't helping. There had never been an instance where ramen had not solved the problem. But this time even his beloved ramen didn't help.

When he was three, InuYasha would follow his dear brother around as if he was shining star of the north and InuYasha a lost soul. Sesshomaru never gave him the light of day, he was beneath him, a simple hanyou.

But there were moments, when his father was acting crazier than usual, that Sesshomaru would sit next to him. His demeanor would be calm, his gaze straight ahead and the light from the sun ebbing. He would be stoic, untouchable all the time, but at that moment he would be like him, almost _human. _

"InuYasha," The four year old looked at his brother, enchanted by him. "You will not let anyone make you feel inferior, especially father." InuYasha would would give him a very philosophical nod and that would be the end.

As he grew, the words so stoically spoken, made him frustrated. The man who said such words, was the one man who kept demeaning him through the years, put him down, pointed out anything that made him inferior to him. His human side, the one thing he had of his mother, was not worthy in his brothers eyes. Ironically, the man who told him never to feel inferior, always made him feel so.

But even though Sesshomaru criticized him, InuYasha almost felt an overwhelming need to meet his unreachable standards. The need to have his brother look at him with pride.

He finished his ramen with a definite slurp and at that moment he made up his mind. His father was acting like a jealous child and his need for attention was going to get them all killed. InuYasha wasn't ready to take over any kind of responsibility.

Shrugging, as if to get something off his back, InuYasha hopped down from the stool and made his way outside. The sun was streaking through the leaves on the trees, leaving a patchwork of sunlight lace on the grass. The wind was blowing and it was a perfect day to mess up someones world.

The corner of his mouth lifted into a devious smirk, and InuYasha had finally made his decision. He was going to help Sesshomaru with his little problem. By the time he made it into the city, the sky had grown dark.

He did what he needed to do, and then headed back home.

_The Next Day..._

There was something off with Tashio, Hojo decided. The man was going crazy! But he kept that to himself. The screen kept replaying the intruder breaking in, looking around with calm arrogance and simply logging into the system under a assumed name and disconnecting all the connections to the city. At that moment, Tashio lost all control of monitoring the people living in his city. And that, ladies and gentlemen, did not made a happy Tashio.

"Hoho, I want you to find my youngest son," The bosses voice was deadly calm. "I want to know why InuYasha broke into my command room and manually disconnected the monitors."

His control was lost, the deep hatred for his sons was starting to bubble over, and he watched with suspicion as the people who gathered in twitched nervously. Hojo left in a hurry, leaving Victor and several other to cower at their boss.

"Now, how is it that my son, a mere teenager, was able to break into my command room and manipulate my monitoring of my _city." _His voice grew terse and even their flinching faces did not make him feel any better.

_Sesshomaru and Kagome _

The residual warmth from the fire hardly kept Kagome warm and she huddled under old, musky hunting blankets to keep somewhat warm. The smell of dust and dirt was stuck in her nose and the bitter coldness was seeping into her bones. Her hands felt clammy and she tucked them around her middle to try to keep warm. She had thought hours before, when she had first laid down, that it would be morning soon. But that was hours ago.

She had thought by getting up once in awhile and putting more wood on the dying embers that it would help some warmth, but sadly, it only made her colder.

She felt cold and lost in that moment. Her family, her life. What was her mother thinking? What about her family? She was in the middle of some woods with a youkai that didn't even want her.

And what did this whole being a Potential thing really mean? That she was a match but not quite. Like two corner pieces of a puzzle that could fit together but were never _meant _to fit together? She shuffled onto her side, looking at the wall with tired eyes. When it became too much she shut them and tried to fight the cold.

The smell of her emotions, such sadness and fear, made Sesshomaru's nose twitch. It was a rancid smell that burned his nostrils. The beast didn't seem to enjoy it either and clawed at the bars of his cage. She was feeling desolate and he felt a seed of annoyance being planted.

If not for him, she would still be locked up with a new name. But the tragedy of it all was that deep beneath the annoyance lay a shred of worry for the girl. He felt the chill of the night air, but it did not make him cold. He was beneath such human feelings. She shivered again, her breath coming out like smoke and she sniffed disconcertingly.

Her forlorn expression at the cave and the meager surroundings had left him feeling the need to make it better. He had felt an impulse to make the surroundings better compared to what it was. She was a Potential, his beast wanted to provide for her, to make her see how powerful and strong he was.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it so far, sorry about the late update. I am writing the next chapter now! So wooooo.

Please reviiew if you want! And have a beautiful Spring!

-Irish


End file.
